justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DArianators233/JUST DANCE, THE BATTLE FOR GOLD EP.1
Welcome to the first ever season of Just Dance, The Battle For Gold!! A show where 6 contestants will battle for the GOLDEN TROPHY! (A.K.A A token of gratitude and a few other things) BUT, thats a surprise! So what are we waiting for? Let welcome in our contestants!! - Falco2.png JDISBAE.png Arianator.png ChristinaForever.png ZODI.png JDLover12.png Welcome contestants to the first season of ''Just Dance The Battle For Gold!!'' To Start off the shows, the first challenge won't be so hard! In each episode a contestant must complete two challenges and send them to me, or else the may be cut from the competition! So here is your fisrt challenge: TASK 1: Your first challenge is to make your very own dancer square! This will prove your abillity in art and how good you can use tools! You must create this on some software (Such as Photoshop or Microsoft Paint)! If you don't have that you can use the free online Pixlr editor which is just as fine! You can pick your own song and everything! Your dancer square must be J.PEG or PNG! Anything else I will not except and I will sadly have to ask you to do it again or change the format! One you have finished the challenge send it through this address: Jdanceranz2@gmail.com TASK 2'':' '''One you have finished task one and have sent it to me, you must now be out of any stress because since this is the first challenge, you do not have a second task! YAY, WOO!' REMEMBER, that this is due on 8th November, so you practically have a week to do this easy task, or if everyone hands it in early we will end this challenge earlier! Also my email is: 'Jdanceranz2@gmail.com' Good Luck and try not to get elminated on the first day! Your time starts'' NOW''! IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS OR PROBLEMS, DON'T HESITATE AND ASK/TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS OR EMAIL ME! OKAY, TIME IS UP! YOU HAD ONE WEEK TO DO THIS AND THE CHALLENGE WAS VERY EASY! BUT ANYWAY, LETS SEE YOUR SCORES! I HAVE RATED THEM ALL OUT OF TEN! JDisbae: Your dancer square was amazing and I loved the cool design in the coaches! The background was alright but it was worth it! SCORE: 8/10 WHICH MEANS YOUR THE WINNER OF THE CHALLENGE! WELL JDisbae is safe but are the rest? Time to find out, next was: Zodi: Your's in my opinion was the second best, but I still don't get how anythingwas matching but nvm! The coach looked marvellous and the background was also very creative but a bit basic and flashy with the coach! SCORE: 7/10 JDLover12: Your square was pretty good, just the coach was a little messy, if you ask me, but everything else was great! SCORE: 6/10 '''Falco: Nice, but it totally FREAKED me out when I zoomed in and saw it! But it was alright' i guess''', but I can't really imagine that being in a real game! Arianator: I was notified about your problem ChristinaForever: You sent me nothing and I wasn't notified about any problem, so I don't know why it wasn't handed in! Thus that means.... .... YOU ARE ELMINATED, is what I WOULD'VE said if this was an elimination round! Only because this is the first episode, but don't count on being lucky again! ''' '''SO NO ONE IS GOING HOME TODAY! EPISODE TWO IS NOW UPLOADED, YOU CAN CHECK IT HERE ! GOOD LUCK! SQUARES ARE BELLOW: ' Screen Shot 2016-11-04 at 4.06.11 pm.png LegendaryLovers.jpg badsquare.png JD2017ThePuppetSongsquare.png ' Category:Blog posts